


¿Navidad conmigo?

by Eiri_House



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, Original Universe, Thorinduil - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiri_House/pseuds/Eiri_House
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este pequeño escrito está basado en un universo alterno original, Thorin es el jefe de la policía de Londres y Thranduil un afamado diseñador dueño de su propia marca prestigiosa en la industria de la moda.</p><p>Llevan poco tiempo de relación por lo que una invitación para pasar juntos la navidad es algo de lo más raro entre hombres maduros que no habían tenido algo serio desde hace años debido a sus responsabilidades, sus importantes trabajos, los sobrinos y hermana de Thorin, el hijo biológico y la hija adoptiva de Thranduil, son cosas que respectivamente los han frenado a buscar algo más pese a que pudieran tener a quien quisieran a sus pies. Sin embargo al conocerse algo inevitablemente hace click y se enamoran perdida y apasionadamente. Justo unos días antes de navidad Thranduil tiene una linda idea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Navidad conmigo?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Desiré Chávez](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Desir%C3%A9+Ch%C3%A1vez).



> Universo alterno creado con la colaboración de Sou-chan :'3

-Thorin...- Le llamó mientras ambos estaban tirados boca arriba uno a lado del otro en la gran cama de esponjosas almohadas de plumas. -Como sabes... será navidad muy pronto y... me preguntaba si tú y tus sobrinos tienen a dónde ir en estas fechas, es decir ¿Ya tienen planes?- Preguntó el rubio dándose la vuelta en la cama para acostarse de lado a mirarle atento a su respuesta -¿Quieres pasar la navidad conmigo?- Preguntó bajito y cuando le miró el rubio bajó la mirada sonrojándose ligeramente, no le había pedido eso a nadie antes, siempre en esa clase de fiestas entre más pudiera alejarse de la gente era mejor pero no quería que eso sucediera ese año porque en verdad deseaba seguir a lado del policía. La sabana le cubría la cintura pero su piel nívea y sus cabellos rubios ligeramente desordenados le daban un aspecto celestial esa madrugada.

El otro volteó a mirarle y no pudo evitar una sonrisa involuntaria -¿Sugieres que venga ese día? ¿Aquí? ¿Con mis sobrinos?-

-¿Está mal?... Sino quieres yo puedo ir hacia allá...- Ofreció rápido acudiendo a refugiarse en su fuerte torso.

Thorin acarició sus cabellos rubios y rió suavemente -No es el lugar lo que me sorprende, en realidad me parece una buena idea y quiero verte ese día pero... no puedo dejar sola a mi hermana Dís, ya sabes cómo se pone y...-

-Pues no la descartes, si lo que quiere es que tú estés allá, yo estaré allá- Subió el rostro para mirarle y sonreírle.

-Está bien, les diré que asistirás y podemos dividir los preparativos de la cena ¿Te parece?- Preguntó acariciando su mejilla y atrayéndolo para besarlo presionando sus labios contra los ajenos un momento con afecto y después profundizando en un segundo contacto -Mnhh...- Poco a poco giraron sobre la cama y Thranduil quedó debajo de él mientras los besos seguían y seguían, era claro que aún les faltaba un rato más dentro de la cama.

***

-A ver, ¡Fili lleva esto a la mesa!- Gritó Dìs mientras coordinaba el llevar la comida perfectamente preparada a la gran mesa del comedor -No tardan en llegar los invitados y quiero que sea perfecto- La hermana de Thorin lucía un peinado alto que afinaba sus facciones, un vestido largo azul marino con una tela brillante que lanzaba destellos como si se hubiera decorado con diamantina, aretes largos y un maquillaje de noche impecable.

Fili y Kili llevaban ropa nueva lo más decente que se podían ver, Fili peinó sus cabellos alborotados en una coleta, camisa blanca, pantalón y zapatos de vestir negros que le lucían fantásticos. Como su toque personal se había puesto unos tirantes color rojo y un moño de vestir rojo, también traía puestos sus lentes de pasta color negros ya que antes de ayudar a su madre había estado leyendo algunas cosas. Su hermano prácticamente se había arreglado igual sólo que sin los "accesorios", apenas si se había puesto una gorrita negra sobre los lacios cabellos sueltos y eso era todo, iban bromeando mientras hacían caso a su madre se ayudar con las cosas de la cena y justo cuando acomodaban los últimos cubiertos sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-Thorin, creo que han llegado- Comentó Dís corriendo a mirarse a un espejo de la sala a revisar su cabello de forma nerviosa.

El policía se levantó y abrió la puerta sintiéndose nervioso, traía un traje negro, zapatos negros de vestir, camisa y corbata, de igual manera se había hecho una coleta y su colonia inundaba el aire por donde pasaba. Al abrir por poco se queda boquiabierto, Thranduil parecía un ángel, con un largo abrigo negro,bufanda al tono, una especie de blusa gris y pantalones blancos junto con unas botas largas de color negro como hechas de terciopelo con algo de peluche gris en los detalles del contorno y un tacón muy bajo simulado por el diseño. Tenía puestos unos guantes de piel negros y unas gafas grises que cubrían parcialmente sus orbes, dándole un toque maravilloso como si fuese una estrella de cine, un gorro que estaba hecho de fina piel de conejo color blanco de lo más estilizado.  
  
-Buenas... noches- Saludó algo atontado, siempre le había encantado cómo lucía en ropa formal ese hombre por lo que le recorrió con agrado y le sonrió mientras le ofrecía la botella de vino que traía en la mano -Es de los más finos, así que trátalo con cariño-

-Te ves precioso- Dijo Thorin aún algo atontado y se apartó torpemente para dejarlo pasar.

-Lo sé- Se acercó confiado a plantar un beso en sus labios y siguió su camino en ese andar coqueto. Quitándose los guantes de cuero.

-¿Y tus hijos?- Preguntó como pudo dándole la botella a Kili.

-Fueron a pasar la navidad con su abuelo, él vive en Canadá, tiene una gran casa y bueno, yo no tenía ánimos de ir así que les envié solos. Estarán bien, ya no son unos niños- Le explicó mientras se ponía de espaldas frente a él y se quitaba el abrigo deslizándolo por sus hombros con ayuda de Thorin, suspiró. -Huele delicioso, apuesto a que tu hermana es una experta en la cocina-

-No lo dudes, te encantará- Dijo poniendo el abrigo en el perchero y siguiéndolo totalmente embobado, ese pantalón blanco entallado resaltaba esas perfectas formas aún más, se le veía delicioso.

-Eh... ¿Puedes indicarme dónde está el baño por favor?- Dijo el rubio de repente quitándose los lentes para dejarlos de lado en la mesa. Thorin asintió torpemente.

-Sígueme- Le guió por un pasillo y le mostró la puerta, al notar que estaba solo el policía le tomó de la cintura y le pegó contra él con desesperación tomando sus labios en un beso voraz.

-¡Mngh!... mmmh...- Thranduil cerró los ojos y se abrazó a su cuello acariciando vagamente su cabeza y nuca. -¿Qué pasa?...-

-Te ves delicioso, delicioso...- Musitó embelesado comenzando a marcar un camino de sus labios a su mejilla, su oído y descendiendo por su cuello. Thranduil sonrió divertido por esas ansias y se rió bajo tanto por que le gustaba demasiado como porque también le hacía cosquillas con su barba rozándose por su cuello.

-Thorin por favor...- Musitó algo avergonzado comenzando a estremecerse y sonrojarse cuando su boca comenzó a buscar espacio abriendo su bufanda besando esa cálida piel que había estado oculta para él y colgó un dedo en el cuello en "v" de la prenda superior de Thranduil para bajar por el tenue canal entre sus pectorales arrebatándole un jadeo que se esforzó muchísimo en ahogar mientras llevaba una mano al marco de la puerta para sostenerse, las piernas le fallaron ante ese contacto que se acercó demasiado a uno de sus sensibles botones. El pelinegro dejó escuchar una risilla y abrió la perilla del baño para adentrar al rubio que besó pronfundamente para que no se quejara de ese jueguito entre ellos. Al cerrar puso el seguro mientras acorralaba a Thranduil contra la fría pared del baño, de repente no podían dejar de besarse con locura, y después de terminar con eso lo finalizaron con contactos pequeños hasta que se sintieron satisfechos con aquello, la mirada de Thranduil lucía perdida por toda esa intensidad y estaba algo agitado, su gorro se había desacomodado en su cabeza y Thorin lo acomodó con cariño mientras se atrevía a besar su cuello con cariño. -Creo que... dejaste muy clara tu opinión respecto a mi look de hoy, qué bien que te gustó tanto...- Susurró el rubio a su oído frotando suavemente su nariz contra la mejilla ajena. -Te amo- Le musitó cariñoso y al fin salieron para que Thorin le presentara formalmente a su familia.

-Creo que ya nos conocíamos- Les dijo a sus sobrinos dedicándoles una sonrisa y después miró a Dís -Ansiaba conocerte, de verdad es todo un placer, necesito consultar contigo unos cuantos secretos respecto a cómo domas a este- Bromeó un poco y ambos se rieron.

Thranduil pasaría la navidad más memorable, compartieron una cena llena de bromas y momentos amenos y justo cuando ya era muy tarde Thorin y Thranduil se sentaron en el balcón con una taza de chocolate muy bien abrigados...

-¿Estás seguro de que no moriremos de frío aquí afuera? Podemos hablar dentro, digo...-

-Calma...- Le dijo Thorin con una sonrisa divertida y con cariño tomó su mentón para que volteara a mirar el firmamento, los fuegos artificiales comenzaron justo en ese momento, un espectáculo precioso.

-Ohh... es hermoso...-

-Siempre se celebra esto justo a la media noche del 24 así que... no podíamos perderlos de vista, yo sé que te gustan estas cosas- Le susurró al oído mientras de su bolsillo sacaba una pequeña caja envuelta en un luminoso papel dorado y un gran moño color plata -Feliz navidad-

Thranduil volteó a mirar la caja y luego le miró a él pintando una gran sonrisa después -¡Gracias!...- Se abrazó a él y después se separó lentamente para mirarlo a los ojos -¿Creías que serías el único con regalo sorpresa?- Dijo astuto poniendo su regalo de lado y sacando del bolsillo de su abrigo un paquete pequeño y delgado con un moño. -Feliz navidad, Thorin...- Le dijo plantando un beso en sus labios. Después de pensarlo un poco procedieron a abrir justos sus regalos, Thranduil descubrió un termo para café en el suyo con su nombre grabado en él, cosa que le sacó una sonrisa entusiasmada. -Oww, eres tan dulce, amor...- Musitó mirando una pequeña tarjeta en la caja, de sólo ver su letrita garabateada en ella sus grandes ojos se humedecieron y desvió la mirada.

Cuando Thorin desenvolvió su regalo eran un par de boletos de avión para ir de viaje a Nueva Zelanda, lugar al que en algún momento le había contado de querer ir, y una tira de fotos de ellos juntos de la última vez que salieron juntos. -¿De verdad?... ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Pero tú odias los aviones-

-Odiaría más que esas azafatas te echaran el ojo, además, nos hace falta un poco de aventura ¿No crees?-

-No quisiera ir con nadie más...- Aceptó enredando sus dedos en los cabellos rubios y besándolo profundamente para voltearse a ver los juegos artificiales dejando que Thranduil se acomodara en su hombro mientras retomaban sus tazas de chocolate. -¿Investigaste los hoteles?...-

-Pff sabes que si no cuentan con spa y jacuzzi sería tan tortuoso... obviamente, pienso hacer muchas cosas deportivas en el sillón especial con el que cuenta la habitación-

-Ohh vaya, piensas en todo- Se burló un poco el otro sin poder evitar reírse -Tentarme no es buena idea...- Susurró en su oído en ese sensual tono grave que lo estremeció completo y le hizo sonrojar.

-¡Hey no! Thorin...- El pelinegro le tomó de la cintura y lo acercó más a él para poder seguir hablándole al oído.

-Mmh, ¿Qué fue eso?- Thranduil cerró los ojos temblando de nuevo.

-...¿Qué?-

-No te hagas, esa liiinda reacción-

-Ugh, déjame en paz, quiero terminarme mi chocolate-

-¿Seguro?-

-Ugh ¡Basta!-

-Me encantas-

-Noo... ¡Thorin!-

-Jajaja, por dios. No aguantas nada-

  
**... ¿Fin?**  

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz navidad! Esta es la otra parte de tu regalo *-*


End file.
